You Don't Bother Me
by lalalamarieme
Summary: The story behind what doesn't bother Noah Puckerman.
1. That Fateful Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I would hope that you would know that by now. Hehe.**

**A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews and subscriptions/alerts! I really appreciate everyone who reads.**

Puck was watching her. He didn't want to. He had come to this party hoping that he could avoid his fellow gleeks, but somehow she was there. He had barely even noticed her at first. He looked around the room, taking stock, as he entered. It wasn't until he looked again that he even saw her.

He wouldn't have cared at all if she hadn't been openly staring at him. She held a red cup in her hands and she was looking at him. He couldn't even really call it looking, or even staring. It was more like she was devouring him.

He tried to glare back at her. As he did, a feral grin spread across her face. He was actually a little scared, so he turned away. He saw Mike Chang across the room and headed in his direction, all the while feeling her eyes on his back.

***

He had managed to go an entire five minutes without looking in her direction.

***

"Hello, Noah." Rachel Berry whispered behind him. He had somehow escaped to the back yard of the small house, away from the party.

"Berry." He said. He tried not to look at her.

She handed him a cup. "Have a drink."

He hesitated and then smirked. "How do I know you haven't spiked it or something?" He said as he took the red plastic from her hand.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and searching. "You don't."

He smirked again and downed the cup in one gulp. Damn it was strong. He looked down at her. Why was he here? Why was she? Why was he here with her? "You surprise me sometimes Berry." He said, sitting down in a lawn chair.

Rachel leaned against the side of the house. He noticed for the first time what she was wearing; tight skinny jeans (why did they even make clothes that small?), a black sweater that looked very soft, and her hair was pulled back from her face showing her long neck.

He waited for her to say something. The silence grew bigger and longer. He opened his mouth to say something, but it seemed there were no words.

"How?"

The word, though spoken softly, was unexpected and he almost jumped. He maintained his cool. Now he was looking up at her. "How do you surprise me?" He asked.

She only frowned a little. "Well, Berry," he said, "we've been sitting here for almost ten minutes and you haven't said a word. Not to mention that you've been staring at me all night, or that you seem to magically appear from nowhere."

He glared at her. He wanted answers. Rachel moved from her place on the wall. Puck jumped up, she wasn't going to leave without answering him. He blocked the door way. "Why are you here, Berry?"

"Rachel."

"What?"

"Call me Rachel."

"Fine. What do you want from me, _Rachel_?"

She took two small steps towards him and placed her small hand on his chest. He glared down at her. What was she thinking? The hand traveled up over his shoulder to the back of his neck. He found himself leaning down towards her. He also found his hands around her waist pulling her up.

Her lips were soft against his. The kiss was modest and lasted only a few moments, but he wanted more. Caught off guard, Rachel slipped around him back into the kitchen. She had another cup in her hand. He offered to take it, but she brought it to her lips and took a small sip.

The sour look on her face made him smile. He took the cup from her and downed the rest of the strong drink. He took a step towards her. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to make her moan.

"Let's get out of here." She said.

He grinned, wide. "Doll, you've gone and gotten me drunk. I'm in no condition to drive."

She smiled at his words and held out her hand to him. He smiled back and gave her the keys to his truck. Rachel snapped them up greedily and turned towards the door. He followed.

***

Rachel Berry knew how to drive a stick.

***

She parked the car outside of his silent and dark house.

"How do you know where I live?" he asked. He liked how tiny she looked behind the wheel of his truck.

She smiled. She put her hand on his knee. She looked him straight in the eyes as she kissed him.

Puck pulled her into his lap. His hands wondered over her body, soft in all of the right places. His tongue gently swiped across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth eagerly. His hands went under her sweater and she didn't stop him.

He reached around her back to undo the clasp of her bra, but she pulled away, a wicked smile on her face. "There's no hurry tonight Noah. You can take as long as you want."

He nodded dumbly. He would never admit it but he had once had a dream very similar to this. Rachel Berry, with him, in his bed, no clothes, and with a healthy appetite for sex.

Rachel hopped out of his truck and walked over to the other side. Puck watchekid her fascinated. She opened the door on his side. He smiled. "Shouldn't I be doing this for you?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

She bit her lip with an ambitious look in her eye. "You're drunk."

"Maybe," he replied, "maybe not." He slid out of the truck and took one step before promptly falling to the ground. He reached out and managed to pull Rachel down with him. She landed on top of him with a small noise. He craned his neck forwards for another kiss, but she was standing before he knew what happened.

She jingled the keys in front of his face with a smile and turned towards his front door.


	2. Inside My Mind

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I would hope that you would know that by now. Hehe.**

**A/N: I'm so lame!! I promised to have a new chapter published tomorrow, but here it is weeks later and all I have to give you is this tiny little chapter full of win.**

**Thank you to all who read!! I know it seems that Rachel is a little out of character, but just wait, hehe, I have a plan!! All will be well in the Gleeverse….**

**WARNING: Hot, steamy adult content ahead. Puck's hotness if off the chart, so be careful!!!**

Rachel was systematically going through each key on the ring, trying to find the right on to open the door of Puck's house. As the last key glided into place and the key turned softly, she felt Puck snake his arms around her waist. He buried his head in her long hair, which was pulled to the side and resting softly on her neck.

Rachel reveled in the weight of Puck leaning into her. Tomorrow Puck might be thinking twice about what he was doing now, but Rachel wanted this; really, truly wanted Puck. She had made her decision about Puck weeks ago.

She hadn't expected to see him at the party tonight. She was dragged there by Finn, who still had some sort of strange fantasy about them, being together, being happy. Quinn was pregnant and she wanted Finn to be the father. Yes, she knew that Finn wasn't the actual father. (A hot tub, really?) Rachel even knew that Puck was really the sire of Quinn's child.

Maybe she should hate Puck and Quinn for their stupidity, but she didn't. Finn had abandoned them and they had turned to each other for comfort. More importantly, Quinn had chosen Finn. Rachel was certain that if Finn knew about Puck and Quinn and Rachel; if he ever knew the whole truth, Finn would choose Quinn. He would choose her because she had chosen him and because she could have left him and because she loved him.

Rachel knew all of that. She could see it every day, between them. So when she realized how it was going to be from now on she had hardened a little bit on the inside. She had forgiven, but she had grown calloused. That's when she noticed Puck. Noah. That was when she noticed Noah. He was calloused. Outside and in. He was raised by a single mother, he hid his wits and charm behind a prickish bravado, he walked the hallways with an air of confidence but he played his guitar with his heart open.

So when she had seen him walk through the door at the party she had smiled, made up her mind, and picked up the nearest cup. When he noticed her staring he seemed surprised. When he had tried to glare at her to make her stop, she smiled even more. She didn't stop watching. When he had escaped to through the back door in the kitchen she quietly followed.

She had wanted to sound sexy, confident, daring even, but her words floated from her mouth feather soft. There was only one thing she could do. Rachel had handed him the cup in her hand and told him to drink.

When he asked if she could be trusted, she knew that she couldn't, but she would never tell him that. She smiled when he said that she surprised him. She felt his eyes on her as she leaned against the side of that house. She was as surprised as he was when she asked him. She was even more surprised when she corrected him.

She didn't want tonight to be about them, about what they could have, she wanted tonight about satisfaction. She wanted something from Puck that no one else would give her with judging her. Yet, she had kissed him. The kind of kiss you only read about.

She had escaped to the kitchen to regain her composure and he had followed. She gave him another drink. Was she getting him drunk? Yes. She was. He even said so.

She had come to the party with Finn so she had dutifully taken the keys from Puck's hands. He seemed impressed when she knew how to drive his truck. Her own car was a manual, simply to save gas and the environment. Not to mention that she had had to work for an entire summer at the YMCA just to buy it.

He had seemed confused when she stopped outside of his house. She distracted him. Her hand on his knee, her lips against his. But he was moving too fast. She wanted tonight to last.

So here she was, just inside the door of Noah Puckerman's house, being held against the wall, grinding her hips into his, and having the life kissed out of her. The building sensations low in her belly was burning up through her chest, to her throat. She wondered if he could feel it.

&&&

Rachel's' skin burn red hot against his.

&&&

His lips moved to her neck and she felt a kind of bliss she never knew existed trickle down from where Noah's teeth were gently grazing her skin to the burning which was now between her thighs. His hands were underneath her shirt, massaging any bit of skin they could touch.

Suddenly her clothes seemed rough against her skin and too tight around her body. "Noah." She managed.

It seemed to be enough for him. He pulled her close to him, away from the wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. Rachel took advantage of her position to kiss his neck. She found that he would almost whimper with pleasure anytime hers lips grazed where his neck met his shoulder. She touched her tongue lightly to the spot and he nearly dropped her.

"Don't do that." He growled.

Rachel laughed. She looked him dead in the eye; bit her lips, then leaned down and rasped her tongue over it again, this time dragging her teeth sensually over his skin. He stopped. He set her down. She was worried until he began to slowly lift the sweater from her body.

"I told you not to do that." His voice was forceful.

She shivered at the power she held over him or maybe it was the power that he held over her. She slowly undid his belt and slipped it from its loops. She undid each button of his shirt slowly, meticulously. He watched her in a kind of stupor. She felt as is if she was in a trance.

His shirt fell softly to the ground and she placed her hands beneath his undershirt, feeling the smooth muscles of his abdomen and chest. He bent down onto his knees to help her remove his shirt. As soon as it joined his other shirt, he took control.

&&&

Puck was tired of waiting. He wanted to touch her body, to revel in the softness of her curves.

&&&

Even on his knees he could easily remove her sweater. It joined his shirts. He ran his large hands over her stomach. Damn. She was smoking hot. He had no idea. He unbuttoned her jeans and noticed that her black lace panties matched her bra. He smiled. She had dressed for him.

"Rachel, doll, is that for me?" he grinned up at her. Without waiting for a reply he swept her off of her feet and carried her to his room. Once inside he leaned his back against the door and brought his lips to Rachel's. She broke the kiss, and when he saw her he thought, it was ridiculous of course, that she had a face he could fall in love with. It must have been the hormones raging through his teenaged body.

Rachel untangled her body from his, slid to the floor (eliciting a groan from Puck), and walked slowly to his bed. It was a large bed, and it was worn from years and years of use. For a moment, Puck was almost embarrassed by his hand-me-down bed. But Rachel flopped backwards onto the bed and let out a long groan.

"It's so comfortable." She sighed.

Puck's eyes widened at the sight of Rachel on his bed. He ripped off his shoes and socks, followed immediately by his pants, and took a running leap into his bed. He landed with a flop beside her, bouncing her up and onto him.

They laughed together for a second. Rachel rolled off of him and stood beside the bed. She turned her back to him and slithered out of her pants, wiggling her ass at him as she did.

He growled and grabbed her hips pulling her towards him. He bit and sucked at her neck while one hand moved up her thigh to the secret she kept hidden just for him. The other hand massaged her breasts over her bra. He smiled at the noises she was making, such sweet, sweet music.

&&&

She could feel _him_ pressing against her back and she wanted more.

&&&

"Noah." Rachel choked. "You're killing me."

"What do you think you've been doing to me all night?" He murmured against her skin.

"Please."

He released her from his grip. She turned towards him and pushed his back to the bed. She carefully glided her hands from his knees towards the bulge straining through his boxers. She let out a careful breathe as she ran her fingers up the length of him. He bit back a moan. Rachel tugged at the elastic of Noah's boxers.

Now fully naked Rachel was unsure of what to do. No amount of informative magazine articles, not even the ones with explicitly detailed pictures, could have prepared her for what lay before her. Puck was magnificent in every sense of the word.

Noticing her staring, Puck pulled himself to his elbows and smirked at Rachel. "Better than you expected, Berry?" He looked at her scantily clad frame, even though he could get off on that alone, and remarked "I don't think it's fair that I'm the only one who's naked."

Rachel was snapped out of her reverie by his comment. Puck watched as she undid her (front clasp!) bra. Released from the fabric, her breasts bounced before his eyes. His hands reached out and caressed the sensitive skin before him. He smoothed his thumb over her brown nipples and they turned as hard as diamonds at his touch.

He kissed each nipple carefully, wary of her reaction. He took her small moment of ecstasy to roll her onto her back. He kissed slowly down her chest, his hands anchored on her hips. His lips pressed gently against the fabric of her panties. His slid one finger under the fabric clinging to her hips and pulled them down.

Noah took a small moment to look at the girl beneath him, her ankles resting against his shoulders, her eyes shining beneath her hooded lids, the way her perky little breasts rested against her body, and thought again about how he could fall in love with a face like that. He quickly filed it away under _That's_ _ridic_. and _Thoughts_ _we_ _don't_ _think,_ _Noah_ _Puckerman_.

To avoid the thought again he captured her lips in his own. His tongue dueled against hers as he slipped one finger tenderly inside the sweet folds. Rachel started at the invasion, but was soon moaning ("Noah." Over and over again.) quietly with the slow motion of his hand. Two fingers, three. The rhythm of his hand became frantic. He needed this. He needed Rachel Berry in his arms, falling apart in his hands.

Rachel came with a soft noise escaping from her throat. It occurred to him that at a time when most woman made more noise than any other time in their life, Rachel Berry was almost completely silent.

Noah kissed her greedily. _My turn._ He thought. He rolled over and pulled Rachel on top of him. His fingers twined into her thick, chestnut curls. Rachel tenderly kissed his jaw, his neck, his collarbone. She left a trail of butterfly kisses down his chest, her lips finally reaching the hard angles of his hips.

&&&

Noah tasted sweet and salty and Rachel loved it.

&&&

Rachel used to blush at the very thought of what she was about to do, but with Noah she didn't even have a second thought. She gently took his firm member in her hand and gently stroked it's length. Judging by the noises low in his chest Rachel knew she was doing something right.

She placed a gentle kiss at his base and smiled at his sharp intake of breath. More soft kisses up his length and finally, with her hands firmly upon his hips, Rachel took him into her mouth.

It was an experience she hadn't expected to pleasurable, but the sensation of Noah burning along her tongue was very erotic. She soon realized that she was moaning along with Noah. His breath was becoming more and more shallow and Rachel knew that the moment was upon her.


	3. Velvety Soft

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I would hope that you would know that by now. Hehe.**

**A/N: I would like to, once again thank every one who reads and subscribes and reviews, you guys are like my crack!!! I know I did an evil thing ending the last chapter like I did, but I figure that it was better to end where I did. No worries! I didn't skip anything good; that's still coming!**

Noah was convinced Rachel was trying to kill him. First her mouth velvet against his skin, then the moaning in her throat. His eyes were rolling in his head, his breathing was shallow. He couldn't warn her, let her know.

He came hard and fast. He groaned when he felt her lips leave his skin, but then she was straddling his hips; Her hands on his chest, her lips on his neck, her teeth grazing his skin. He was hard again in record time.

"Rachel, doll, you can't keep me waiting like this."

Rachel smiled into his skin. She rolled and pulled him on top of her. "No more waiting, Noah. " she breathed, "I need you."

He was going to. He was. But Quinn suddenly jumped to the for-front of his mind, and he wasn't going to make _that_ move twice. "Damn, a condom."

Rachel laughed. "I'm not stupid, Noah." she said looking at him. "I know what _the C word_ is for and I know better than to ignore it."

A smirk crossed his face as he leaned down to kiss her. That was fine with him. If he knew anything about Rachel Berry it was that she had no time for Quinn's Celibacy Club nonsense. His lips took hers hungrily. He was ready and so was she. Noah Puckerman was the kind of man who could tell these things.

He lined his body up with hers. If he thought he was on fire, he was nothing compared to Rachel. Her fevered skin raged against his.

He entered her slowly, causing her a little discomfort as he could. Rachel bit her lip, and held her breath. She shifted around Noah, smiling a little as he let a huff of breath through his teeth and snapped his eyes shut.

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"I may be wrong, but I believe there is motion involved?"

Noah laughed. How like Rachel to ask a question like that. He kissed her again, soft. He pulled out to the tip and slowly entered again. Rachel made noises. Indescribable, extraordinary noises, and Noah was having a hard time maintaining. He continued, he went faster, he went deeper. He felt Rachel around him, against him, with him, and a kind of bliss seemed fall over him, soft, like a blanket.

&&&

Solid thoughts, real words, all things escaped Rachel as Noah moved inside of her.

&&&

Rachel felt herself tightening again. She closed her eyes, expecting. He went deeper and deeper, and suddenly Rachel could last no longer. She feel apart around Noah Puckerman, again. She felt him come inside of her, and as he rolled off of her she snuggled close to him.

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you keep me warm tonight?

Noah pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. He smirked at the sight of her sex hair. "Yeah."

Rachel sighed softly. She closed her eyes. She fell asleep.

*****

When Puck rolled over in his bed the next morning, Rachel was missing from his side. He roamed his house cautiously, looking. When he was certain she wasn't there he relaxed a little bit.

&&&

The only proof he had about his night was the smell of her in his room.

&&&

"You're no better than them, Noah. Why can't you date a nice Jewish girl?" His mother questioned him.

_Nice Jewish girl girls don't want to date me._ He thought. _Nice Jewish girls bother me. Nice Jewish girls like steamy one-night stands. _Noah hid his smirk behind his sweet & sour pork and then scowled at his mother; to let her know that he loved her.

Noah went to bed that night thinking about Rachel Berry, a_ nice Jewish girl, _was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

&&&

There's no way she could have climbed up the wall outside his window without shoes on.

&&&

Noah had never had a dream about Rachel Berry before. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he disapproved. She stood before him in a simple white gown. She smiled. A kind of smile He had never seen before. No, he had. She looked at Finn like that.

**Additional Note: I don't know if this will catch on or not, but PuckelBerry seems to be the name for this infamous pairing. I, personally, like it. I know that I called it something different in the first chapter.... (Ruck, I think.) But there are a million people out there who are far better and more clever with word play than I.**


	4. Wasn't Neil Diamond A Jew?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I would hope that you would know that by now. Hehe.**

**A/N: I love Glee, I do. I just cannot stand Finn/Rachel-Fail, and I cannot stand Puck/Quinn-Failbot. So, because they are pushing so hard for something that will not work I have decided to be selective about the canon. I will try as hard as I can for as long as I can to use it the it's meant to be used. I want what I want and nothing will stop me.**

Rachel closed her locker. She saw Puck. She saw the slushie. She prepared.

"I picked it up for you when I was buying dip. It's grape. I know that's your favorite cause the last time I tossed a grape one in your face you licked your lips you cleaned yourself off."

She peeked at Puck. She may have never spoken to him directly about it, but she believed she had made herself very clear. He pulled the straw from behind his ear. One night and one night only. She was not a repeat performance for Noah Puckerman. She was satisfied. Wasn't she?

"I was wondering if you wanted to work together on some mash-up ideas."

Noah wasn't exactly sure why he was asking Rachel to help him with the mash-up. _Stop lying to yourself, Noah._ His mother's voice chimed in. _Rachel is a nice Jewish girl. _So he admitted it to himself. He was asking Rachel so he could seduce her, like she had him. His first step; being nice. Chicks dug that shit.

&&&

Noah couldn't help but feel proud of himself when Rachel sipped on the slushie.

&&&

He had to keep reminding himself not to be 'that guy' while he strummed his guitar. Only Rachel would choose Christina Agulira. _Maybe because she's the only one who can pull it off._ A little voice whispered in the back of his mind. He wondered where it had come from. He was used to his mother's voice, his sister's, even Finn's, but this voice was new.

He shook it off. "My ears are starting to hurt. Can we take a break?" He asked. Nervous and shy, he reminded himself. "You wanna make out?"

Rachel suddenly became suspicious of this side of Noah, but the lure of kissing that mouth again was too strong. She smiled. _Let him play his little game. _She thought. "Sure."

Three steps across the room and she collapsed into his arms. He brushed her hair away from her lips and ravaged them with his own. Her mouth tasted sweet, her body felt warm, her skin was soft. Puck bit back a moan, just because he had been thinking about Berry for three nights straight did not mean that he was going to be a girl about it.

He reached for her breast, to take his mind away from his thoughts. His thumb grazed over her nipple. _Hard._ He noted, and he felt her push his hand away. He brushed his annoyance away and focused on kissing the _nice Jewish girl _in front of him.

Rachel felt Noah pressed below her, and she wanted so badly to let herself go, to do all of those naughty things she hadn't been able to do the first time, But Finn had popped into her mind. She felt Finn's hand brush against her breast. It was too much for Rachel. She opened her eyes and saw Finn's face in front of her.

"I can't do this." Rachel was horrified with herself. Finn was officially out of her life plan. She wasn't going to let him drag her along anymore. The proof was in the very sexual Puck.

Puck sat forward, confusion obvious on his features. "Why? We're a couple of good looking Jews. It's natural." Puck reached out for Rachel and prepared himself for her soft lips. It's easy to say he was dismayed when he felt himself, once again, being pushed away from Rachel Berry.

"I can't give myself to someone who..." _Oh, no. what do I say? What do I say? _"isn't brave enough to sing a solo. If you don't have the guts to do that, then-then-then-then, then how are you going to be bold enough to handle the ups and downs of loving an admittedly high-maintenance girl like me."

Puck took a moment to filter Rachel's words. _If you don't have the balls to sing in front of people, you don't have the balls to love me._ "Wait. Are you questioning my badassness? Have you seen my guns?" He was insulted to say the least. He pulled his sleeve back from his arm just to show Rachel her mistake.

"Noah." She held back her smile towards Noah's feeble attempt at manliness and push his arm back to his side. "Your arms are lovely," they really were. If she wasn't so afraid of finding Finn's blue eyes in Noah's green ones she would prove it. "but I just don't see us working out.

&&&

It had been years since someone, anyone has doubted his badassness like Rachel had.

&&&

Puck threw his letter-man on the back of the couch. "I'm home Ma." He called towards the kitchen where he could hear the radio playing. Elisa Puckerman was a woman of many strengths, and singing was not one of them. None the less, she loved to belt out the lyrics to every song she knew. Today she was singing along quietly with the radio.

Noah smiled. He loved his mother and wanted to be all of the things that she saw in him, but there was always the fear that he would fail and become a man like his father in the process. Totally not badass. But he was going to prove to Quinn that he could be a good father to their baby, and he was totally going to do it his way.

_But now I  
Look at the night  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two  
And when I hurt  
Hurtin runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when I'm with you?_

Noah watched as his tone deaf mother chopped an onion in rhythm with the song. He wondered if the tears falling down her cheeks were from the words or the onion.

_Warm, touchin warm  
Reachin out  
Touchin me  
Touchin you _

_Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
Oh, no, no _

"Hey Ma."

Elisa Puckerman dropped her knife in fright at the unexpected voice of her son. "Noah! You scared me!" She looked over her shoulder at Noah leaning casually in the doorway. "How was school Today Noah?" she asked as she continued to cut the onion with expertise.

"It was fine, Ma."

"Then why were you so late coming home?"

"I was on a date with a girl."

"That awful Santa girl. Honestly Noah I don't know why you can't date a nice—" His mother started.

"She is Jewish, Ma. Her name is Rachel Berry." Puck looked down at the floor when his mother stopped chopping and stared at him. "Don't make a big deal about it , please."

Eli, as her college friends had fondly called her, simply raised her eyebrows and turned back around to begin chopping up a potato for dinner.

"Noah!" Small body latched itself to his knees.

Puck smiled affectionately down at his kid sister. "Dani! Where have been? I need to tell you something."

"What?" Dani's eyes grew large and she looked intently at her brothers face.

Quick as whip Noah plucks his little sister from his knees, walks her to the living room couch, and begins to tickle her mercilessly.

"Noah!" she squealed, "Noah, stop please!"

"Not until you say it!" he replied, enjoying the torture.

"No! Mom said it's a dirty word!"

"Well I guess I can't stop then, can I?"

"Ok! Ok, I'll do it!" Puck leaned back against the cushions and watched as his little sister caught her breath. "Noah Puckerman is a stud and no one is more badass than he is. He could wear a dress to school and people would think it was cool."

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" he smirked down at her. Dani just glared at him.

"Mom! Noah made me say it again!"

Noah stared at his little sister in disbelief. "Snitch! How could you?" He lunged at her to tickle her again, but she was quick when she really wanted to be. "I'll get you later you little twerp!" He called after her as she ran up the steps.

"Noah." He mother said from the kitchen. Puck pushed himself from the couch and shuffled to the kitchen. He leaned against the door frame in his customary spot. "Why do you insist on corrupting Dani with you vulgar language and surly attitude?"

Noah bit back a laugh thinking about how much his mother would like Rachel. _They could totally be besties, they way the talk._ He just pouted and said. "My little sister isn't going to to be a sissy."

"You think you're funny."

"I think I'm adorable." Noah smiled as his mother laughed at his charming bullshit. "Ma?" Noah asked.

"Yes Noah?" she said as she pulled a skillet from a cupboard.

"I'm not a coward, am I?" He said looking at his shoes.

Elisa looked at her son standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "What do you mean, Noah?"

"It's just that Rachel—How do I say this without sounding like a girl? Rachel said I wasn't brave enough to sing a solo, and I really don't want to sing a solo because, well I don't know. How do you sing a solo and still be a badass Jew?"

"Watch your mouth, Noah Puckerman." His mother chastised him. He looked appropriately guilty for his cursing, but she knew he wasn't. Hse took one of his hands in hers ans rested the other on his cheek. "Noah, you are not a coward. You are a good boy."

"Do you think I should do it?"

She smiled and patted his cheek softly. "Of course I do Noah. If I know anything it's that woman love to be serenaded. Sweep her off of her feet." She said with a smile and returned to making dinner.

Noah watched as his mother began the slice a sausage into the skillet. "Hey Ma?"

"Yes Noah?"

"Neil Diamond was a Jew wasn't he?"


	5. Going Crazy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I would hope that you would know that by now. Hehe.**

**A/N: I love everyone who Reads and Reviews. I know that it can be a long wait between chapters, but in my defense I am constantly thinking about how to work my twisted little FF into the canon and I start on the next chapter as soon as the first one is finished. I like to give a BIG, like huge, thank you to COSMO, because without you this chapter would not be possible.**

**WARNING!! _Major_ sexy times ahead... So if you have problems with that I suggest you stop now..**

Rachel watched Puck hop into his truck and drive away. She smiled to herself as she thought about the look he had given her when he realized she could drive a stick. Rachel felt lonely, suddenly. Her fathers wouldn't be home for another two hours, she had completely given up MySpace videos, it wasn't necessary to begin preparations for dinner for over an hour, she had already completed all of her homework assignments, and she had nothing left to do, but think. Normally Rachel had no problem finding something, anything to do. None of her usual hobbies seemed interesting enough anymore.

If she was honest with herself, she wanted to be with Puck. She wanted to push him against the wall and have her way with him. But she knew that wasn't going to happen, so she resigned herself with sitting in her empty house.

_Fuck._

Rachel gasped and covered her hand with her mouth and then blushed when she realized that the word hadn't even passed her lips. She giggled. She laughed. She fell to the floor in a fit of hysteria. As her laughter subsided, she sighed. "I'm bored." and it started all over again.

&&&

When her fathers entered the kitchen, Rachel was pouring noodles into the cullender and laughing.

&&&

Rachel lay in her bed, arms and legs spread wide, feeling Noah's skin ghosting all over her body. The fire his body has started on her skin hadn't disappeared since that night at the party. She had fallen asleep for the last three nights with the thought of Noah's lips against her skin.

_Why did I think about Finn? Am I so foolish as to think I had moved on when I hadn't?_ Rachel curled herself into the fetal position. _Finn. _She thought of the way he would look at her during rehearsal, when he had kissed her, when he had _put effort_ into charming her. But none of it worked. None of her sad, pining memories of Finn made her heart leap into her throat like they used to, or made her belly burn, or forced pressure to her thighs, or even made her smile.

_Puck. _She saw him imbibing the alcohol at the party and she smiled. _I got him and drunk and I seduced him! But that does not explain what I can't stop thinking about Finn._ Rachel sighed into her pillows. She thought about how Finn had dragged her to that party. Suddenly her heart began to race and her stomach dropped. _Guilt._ She felt guilty because Finn still thought that she was in love with him. He still had feelings for her. He was deflecting from Quinn for her.

Rachel smiled and spread herself across her bed once more. _I know what I need to do._

*****

Rachel watched as Noah walked into the choir room, almost 40 minutes early, with the band. Curiously she began to follow them, but she was intercepted by Jacob Ben-Israel's clammy palm on her arm.

"Rachel, I heard that you were dating Puck."

"Jacob if you would kindly leave me alone. I don't have time for your shenanigans today." Rachel turned, her face turning sour as she realized that Puck had noticed her. He smirked at her and turned the lock so that couldn't follow him. He closed the door with one more look in her direction. _Damn._

"Rachel, I just wanted—"

"Jacob. It is none of your business who I am dating. I could be dating the Queen of Sheba and it should make no difference to you. I have been very clear with you. I. Want. Nothing. To. Do. With. You. Now, please. Go away."

Rachel walked away from Jacob before he had time to reply. She looked inside the choir room as she walked past, but someone had covered the window with paper. _Double Damn._

&&&

Puck was so badass that he could get the band to stuff for him without even threatening them.

&&&

Puck was still talking to the band when Schuester walked into the room. He had been practicing for too long for some band kids to ruin his song. Not that he cared if they did, but it so not badass to fall flat on your face when you were singing.

"Come on! It's like you're daring me to start dancing. I will!" Schuester was just about to jump into a move when Puck decided to stop him.

"I've been working on something." He said.

"Oh yeah?" Schuester said. He was a little surprised. Puck was a talented kid, but he never really showed any initiative.

"It's my personal tribute to a musical _Jewish_ icon." Rachel was kind of glaring at him, like he might embarrass her or something.

"Fantastic, let's her it." Schuester said. He looked happy, unlike Rachel. _Finall_y, _someone has some_ _confidence_. He made a mental note to somehow to thank Schuester.

Noah began to play and Rachel leaned forward as she realized what he was playing. Noah smiled at both her reaction and the small amount of skin that became visible as she leaned towards him. And the way her boobs looked as she pushed forward to listen to him.

&&&

If he had bothered to look at anyone else, he would have seen two other woman in the room kind of falling in love with him.

&&&

The band kicked ass. He would never tell them, but he was pretty sure that they knew. He gave each a nod as he left Glee practice. He tried to find Rachel but she had shot out of the room as soon as Schuester had dismissed them.

He strolled by her locker and even poked his head into the auditorium. Puck resigned himself to seeing her the next day. _Better yet. I'll see her at home._ Puck smiled at his genius and headed towards his truck.

&&&

Rachel had a problem, one that involved her insatiable appetite for Noah Puckerman

&&&

Rachel had watched, sang, smiled as Noah had sang to her, but inside she was boiling. The heat that Noah created in her had started as soon he started strumming away on his guitar. She was able to keep her calm during the rest of the rehearsal, but as Mr. Schuester had lectured them and they continued to work on choreography Noah had kept trying to catch her eye. The few times that he touched her during numbers it felt as though his hand would linger much longer than needed, yet it wasn't nearly enough at the same time.

So she had escaped from Glee as soon as Mr. Schuester had dismissed them to leave. She had drove home in a slight frenzy, hoping the walls of her home would give her some refuge. She flopped down on her bed. _This bed in entirely too large for just one person. _She thought. Her phone made a small noise as it signaled a text message.

*ur daddies home?* She didn't recognize the number. She looked around her room thinking they could see her.

*Who is this? I am not afraid to inform the police of harassment.* Puck chuckled to himself. He was parked about a block from Rachel's house. He didn't want to risk a run-in with her daddies. By her response he guessed her daddies weren't home. He was debating whether or not to just leave it at that and give Rachel a good scare or to let her know that he was outside.

*chill out doll. It's puck. I just wanted to know if ur daddies were around*

Relief flooded Rachel. *Why?* She waited nervously for his reply.

*no reason. ;)*

Rachel bit her lip. Her fathers were, in fact, not home, and wouldn't be until the end of the week. She warred with herself about letting Puck into her home. If she did, well.... And if she didn't then she would spend _another _night alone, by herself, solo.

*Of course my fathers are here, Noah. Is there something I can assist you with?*

Puck laughed. _Lying. Smart move, Berry. But I'm three steps ahead of you._ He thought as he pressed the button for Rachel's doorbell. When Rachel _finally_ opened the door she snapped her cell phone close.

"Noah. What are you doing here?"

"Let me in Berry, it's cold as balls out here." It wasn't really that cold. He just wanted to avoid being seen. He shoved his way past her in to her living room. He wasn't surprised at all by how nice her home was, but he was a little surprised by how comfortable he was. The Cougars' Homes were always so alien to him, like he didn't actually belong there.

Rachel couldn't stop herself. The simple sensation of Puck pushing past her into her house pushed her over the brink. She pushed him into wall. He started to protest. Something about how crazy she was.

Rachel glared up at him, a growl finding it's way into her throat. She held him against the wall with one hand and unbuckled his belt with the other. She whipped from the loops and snapped it in the air before she threw it to the ground.

Puck stared down at Rachel, dumbfounded. He had expected to be verbally assaulted by Rachel, not _actually_ assaulted. He had tried... something, he didn't know exactly what, but she had kind of scared him by growling. And kind of turned him on. When that belt had hit the floor. _Oh man_.

Rachel pulled savagely at his jacket. When she had finally managed to get it off of him, she looked back up at Puck. Her hand slid from its spot on his chest, up, behind his neck. She pulled him down to her and kissed him. He thought he might be going crazy. There was no way that this was happening to him.

The next thing he knew he was carrying her to her room. He had somehow lost his shoes. _Definitely going crazy._ The backs of his knees hit her bed. He sat down gracelessly on the pink duvet, Rachel no longer in his arms. He frowned.

Instead, she was standing only inches in front of him. He watched as her arms crossed in front of her and reached the hem of her shirt. Her stomach contracted as the cool air of the room reached her skin. Noah was mesmerized by the softness of Rachel's curves.

He reached out, but Rachel had other plans. She lifted the hem of his shirt over his head, and let it rest around his elbows. Noah stood to complete the process, but Rachel started to kiss him. Her hands roaming his chest. He jumped when her nails scratched lightly at his skin. Rachel laughed and began to kiss his chest and stomach. Noah groaned as Rachel basically tortured him with her attention. He wanted to touch her, but he seemed to be unable to move. She bit softly on his nipple with the ring. He hissed and she laughed again.

"If you don't stop laughing about this..."

She reached behind him and and untangled his shirt from his arms. "What are you going to do, Noah?" She teased.

"This." He said. He grabbed her and tossed her on the bed. He attacked her mouth with his own. She groaned into him. He let his hands explore her body. Rachel whimpered as he thumbed her nipples. He felt his pants around his knees and pulled away and looked questioningly at Rachel. She looked disappointed at first. Then she looked down their bodies and threw her head back exposing her neck in silent laughter when she realized what he had stopped for.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Noah thought. Rachel was surprising the hell out of him at every turn. _How the hell did she manage to get my pants off?_ He wondered. He stood up from the bed and finished stripping his pants off. He felt Rachel's hand on his shoulder.

Rachel had denied him the pleasure of watching her take off her skirt, but she was guiding his hand towards her (front clasp!) bra, white satiny materiel with grey ribbon and matching panties, he noticed. He undid the clasp and slid the straps from her shoulders to the floor. He rubbed his thumbs over the nipples and leaned down to take them into his mouth.

Rachel moaned as he kissed tenderly around her nipples. A gasp escaped her throat as he licked one and then the other. Noah smiled wickedly as Rachel got her just desserts. Rachel grabbed his elbow and walked slowly behind him. She pressed her breasts against his back.

Puck was trying very hard to keep his cool as Rachel smoothed her hands down his body. Her fingers traced the waistband of his boxers where his erection was straining against the cotton. Rachel pulled the fabric over his hard-on and pushed the offending material down his legs. She stoked him once, twice, slowly, grinning against his skin as he bucked his hips.

_That's it. Rachel Berry is a sexual deviant and someone has to teach her a lesson._ Noah grabbed Rachel's wrist and turned around to face her. She was grinning at him. _She knows what she's doing. Oh my god, I've created a monster!_

"Noah." Rachel let out a heavy breath and bit her bottom lip.

He walked her slowly towards the bed. When she collapsed against it he grabbed her hips and dropped his head between her thighs. He rubbed his nose against the soft material and enjoyed the moans from Rachel.

He bit at her hip bones and once he was almost certain that he had bit too hard, but Rachel began to chant his name under her breath. He curled his fingers around her panties and slid them down her legs. He kissed her ankle, her calf, her thigh, and finally he reached her center and placed a gentle kiss against her folds.

He smirked and plunged his tongue between the folds, one lick along her entire length. Rachel screamed and Noah felt a bliss so complete he wasn't even surprised when she popped up from her position on the bed, pulled him to her, and kissed him, sliding her tongue against his.

Rachel rolled Noah onto his back. Noah lifted himself to his elbows. He watched with hooded eyes as Rachel straddled him and positioned herself for him. He held himself for her as Rachel slid down onto him.

The air in Rachel's lungs escaped as Noah filled her completely. She moved her hips experimentally as Noah's hand on her hip guided her deeper. Finding a rhythm Rachel let her head fall back and her hair tickle her back. She could feel the pressure building between her thighs and she unconsciously sped up.

She tilted her head to watch him. He was biting his lip as he watch her breasts bounce against her body. She felt her muscles tightening around him and the heat of their bodies was becoming unbearable.

Noah was trying to hold back, make this as good for Rachel as she had made it for him, but he wasn't going to last very long. He slid his hand resting on her hip, in, towards her center. His thumb found her clit and he rubbed it from one side to the other. He could hear Rachel's breath coming in short pants as he moved and he knew that she was as close as he was.

They came at the same time. Rachel slumped forward against him as he collapsed against the bed. He peppered her neck with kisses and smoothed his hands over her back.

"Noah?" Rachel asked, her voice already edged with sleepiness.

"Yeah, Doll?" He rolled her into his side.

"You're a wonderful singer." She said and yawned.

Noah smiled and kissed her temple. He watched as eyes fluttered closed, her breathing become deep and even, and fell asleep. He gently pulled the blanket out from under her and placed them over her naked body, making sure to get a good look beforehand.

He dressed quietly and checked the doors before he walked back to his truck. He sat silently as it warmed up in the cold weather. When the heater was blowing warm air he drove home with the image of Rachel straddling him in his head.


	6. Jump In

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Mark Salling wouldn't even know what a shirt was. Haha.**

**A/N: I'm sorry to announce that, until I am able to buy Glee on DVD, this will be the last chapter for quite a while.**

The only thing that could possibly make this moment worse was if it had been Rachel Berry tossing the slushie into his face. Corn syrup scorched his eyes as Rachel gently pulled him towards the boys locker room, she swung the door open and called inside.

"Is there anyone in here?"

When no one replied she tugged on the sleeve of his shirt. She lead him through the quiet room and guided him to the sinks in the back. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and for a moment he thought he might get laid right then, but he noticed that she was on the edge of crying. She undid the last button, he shrugged the shirt from his shoulders, she sniffled softly, and he caught her wrists in his hands. His eyes stared intently into hers (_This isn't your fault) _and she smiled sadly and turned to the row of lockers closest to them.

Noah watched as she pulled a cloth from the locker labeled _Puckerman_. He couldn't even bring himself to smirk when he saw the way her skirt revealed her thighs when she bent over. He knew that the slushies were cruel, but he had no idea how absolutely humiliating they were. _I'm never going to do that ever again, to anyone. Ever._ He promised to himself.

Rachel tilted his head back into the sink. Noah closed his eyes as the warm water rushed from the faucet. Rachel kissed his lips softly before she dabbed the wet cloth on his face.

His scalp tingled as her fingers worked over his skin. "You're pretty good at this." he said glancing at her.

Rachel had managed to placate her face. "I've had a lot of practice." She said "You're actually a lot luckier than me and Quinn. You're head is shaved."

"I'm really sorry I ever did this to you."

"It's okay." she replied softly.

Leaving the towel on the ground Noah pulled her into his lap. "No, it isn't. No one deserves this feeling." He said. "You know what the worst part is? It's not the burning in your eyes or the way the slushie drips all the way into your underpants. It's the humiliation." He said sincerely. He couldn't let her see how angry he was so he did the only thing he knew how, he lied. "I feel like I could burst into tears at any moment."

Noah realised his mistake and quickly recovered. "Rachel, I'm sorry, but today when the clock strikes 3:30..." His heart dropped thinking about the choice he was going to have to make between Glee and football.

"You're choosing football over Glee, which probably means we can't be together anymore." She finished. Part of her was hoping he wouldn't, but she had quickly denied it entry into her heart.

"Yes. Damn, I feel like such a bad Jew."

Rachel kissed Noah's forehead and stood from his lap. Noah caught her at the door and captured her lips with his own. It wasn't like before, it was soft and tender. Noah wrapped his body around hers protectively and caressed her curves. A constricting feeling throbbed in his chest as his body pulled her closer. Rachel felt strangely complete as Noah kissed her, her hands barely able to grip his midsection.

"Thank you Rachel." He whispered in her ear and disappeared through the door.

&&&

They all watched on bated breath as the seconds tick by

&&&

He watched nervously as Matt and Mike entered the room. He thought about Rachel. He thought about Quinn. He thought about his child. _No fucking way I'm going to miss one Goddamn minute, _He thought before taking a deep breath and strolling through the door to the choir room.

Rachel smiled broadly and stepped from the group. "Are you sure about this, Noah?" She asked soberly. "I mean choosing us over the team means you might get a slushie in your face every day."

Noah gazed quickly at the Glee club his eyes resting shortly on Quinn. "Bring it." He told her

&&&

He looked at Quinn as he embraced Rachel; _I'm going to be here, no matter what._

&&&

Rachel saw Finn as she conversed with Kurt, and she saw the cup. She stepped back quickly when she realised Finn's intentions.

"Do it." Kurt said bravely.

"I really don't want to honestly." He confessed. "I know how picky you are about what products you put on your face."

Stunned, Kurt replied. "But you've been getting so much pressure from the gorillas on the football team."

Finn nodded and Kurt continued. "I guess they didn't appreciate my resigning from the team and choosing Glee."

"Probably would have went over better if you hadn't announced it in the shower." Finn admitted.

Rachel was staring at the interaction in horror when Mercedes in and Tina arrived. "You are not gonna slushie on my man Kurt." She threateningly."

"Why not?" Rachel answered venomously. "He's made his choice. He doesn't care about us _losers_ anymore." _Is that what you think of us?_ She thought. _Is that what you think of Noah?_

"Nah, that's not true." He defended. "It's just if I don't do it the guys on the team are gonna kick the crap out of me." Finn felt desperate, and like he was being stretched in a million different directions by a million different Aston Martins DB5's. The good one's would be white and the bad one's would be red. Red was for evil.

"Well, we can have that can we?" Kurt said and grabbed the cup from Finn's hand.

"What are you doing?" Finn's anxiety escaping him.

Kurt looked reproachfully at Finn. "It's called taking one for the team." He replied. Kurt slammed his eyes shut and tossed the slushie in to his face. Everyone watching took an automatic step back in surprise. Kurt stared angrily at Finn and wiped corn syrup from his eyes. "Now get out of here and take some time to think whether or not your _friends_ on the football team would have done that for you." he said and handed the cup back to Finn.

Finn stumbled blindly in shock away from them, the cup sticky against his palm. He faintly heard Kurt ordering to be taken to a day spa before he made it around the corner. _I think I made the wrong choice._ He thought before Karofsky punched him in the arm.

"Nice job Finn!"

"Thanks." Finn replied dumbly before stepping around him, only to be confronted by Puck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said angrily.

"I, uh. I'm not sure." He said.

"Dude. You know how much it sucks to have a slushie tossed in your face. Why would you do it to Beyonce?"

"Beyonce?"

"Kurt, you idiot. He's your teammate."

Suddenly, Finn was angry. Hadn't Puck told him that there was no way he was ever going to choose Glee over football, yet here he was, attacking him. "What does it even even matter to you. Kurt isn't my teammate, and neither are you. Not since you chose Homo Explosion."

Puck just about punched Finn in the face right there, but Quinn and Brittany appeared from around the corner and he stopped himself. Quinn would never let him be the father of his child if she thought he was too violent. Quinn spotted Finn and hurt flashed across her eyes. Finn stepped forward awkwardly, but she side-stepped him quickly and rounded the next corner.

&&&

Puck watched and smirked at Finn before following Brittany and Quinn.

&&&

He knew that Rachel escaped to the bleachers beside the football field. He did sometimes too. It was usually at night, when everything was quiet, and he could be totally alone. It was a mistake to be here now. The sounds of the game made him feel lonely.

He heard her walking towards him and he refused to look at her, because she might be able to figure it out if he did.

"Do you miss it?" she asked, sounding just as sad as he felt.

"Hell no." He replied too quickly.

"I hope you didn't choose Glee over football because of me." She said. Rachel thought her heart might break if he had.

"Why?" he asked.

Rachel wasn't prepared the the emotions that washed over her at his simple question. "Because I don't think this relationship is going to work out." She couldn't tell him that she felt exposed when he was around her in public. She just wanted to be two broken people, a little more whole, and a secret.

"It's cool." he said calmly, "I was going to break up with you anyways."

"No, you weren't."

"Yes. I was. You won't even let me touch your boobs." He said, forgetting to mention that he done a little more than touching and more than once. "He's never going to leave Quinn." He said, hoping to open up an old wound. "Not with that baby in her belly." _Not with my baby in her belly._

"You like her don't you? I can see you staring at her while I'm staring at Finn." She didn't mention the real father of Quinn's unborn child. "Is that why you joined Glee?" She questioned. "To be closer to her?"

"Like I said, they're never breaking up." Anger was boiling below his skin. "God. What's wrong with me?" He asked. "I'm a stud and I can't even hold onto a chick like you." He said. "No offense." He added quickly. "Why don't girls like me?" He wasn't sure if he was asking Rachel or himself.

"Because you're kind of a jerk. No offense." she replied. "I just think you want it too much, which is something I can relate to. I want everything too much." Rachel thought of her goals, her friends, and her entire life style, and suddenly it all felt like reaching. "Our relationship is built on a fantasy, like every other one in my life." Rachel fought back the tears and quickly covered her thoughts. She couldn't let him know how much he meant to her, even if it was nonsense. "I think I agreed to us being together because I thought it would make Finn jealous." Rachel grabbed his shoulder, desperate for warmth. "I just hope we can still be friends."

Puck shrugged her hand off of his shoulder. "We weren't friends before." He spat back at her.

He stalked away from the bleachers mentally hitting himself. He didn't even stop when he heard her say. "We could be." to herself.

&&&

Rachel watched as Mr. Schuester and Finn tossed the football back and forth to each other, their words drifting to her in the breeze, and she knew that she was watching a turning point in Finn's life.

&&&

Noah on the worn couch in his basement watching _Fight Club_ for the millionth time, when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He thought it might be Rutherford, asking _again_ if it really was okay that he was dating Santana.

The number was blocked. Rutherford never blocked his number, and it was a picture message. Curious, he opened the message only to see a silhouette of a very naked Rachel Berry. Her back was arched making the curve of her ass look particularly inviting to his impatient hands.

He was interrupted by a text message. *My fathers are still not home, and I require your assistance.*

Noah smirked happily and jumped from the couch. Maybe Rachel Berry was crazy, but if she kept up like this, he might just go crazy with her.


End file.
